Running
by Missng
Summary: Running was always a good way to solve internal conflicts...right? H/G Fluff. One-Shot.


**Running  
**by Missng

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**_

* * *

_****  
Running**

'_Is a good form of exercise,_' thought Harry, feet pounding the pavement rhythmically. He didn't usually have time for the cardio activity as a top Auror, but when he could, he liked to Apparate out to the start of his favourite running route and do a good 10 miles, ending at a place that he knew would always provide a nice breakfast when he arrived. Harry loved running, especially just before dawn – a time when the whole world seems to be holding their breath, waiting for something amazing. With his thin and lithe build Harry was practically built for running, and if he had gone on living not knowing he was a wizard, he probably would have joined a muggle cross-country team.

What _would_ his life be like, not knowing that he was a wizard? Well, for one, that would mean his uncle Vernon would have succeeded in keeping all those Hogwarts letters away from him ('_Impossible, now that I think about it_,' mused Harry), he would have attended Stonewall High instead of Hogwarts, and…

"I would have never met Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's, or…Ginny," Harry muttered, running pace suddenly slowing. Unbidden, an image of Ginny in the cute blue jacket hoodie she had worn the other day flashed through his mind. Quickly shaking his head to clear it, he continued running.

'_I wonder what Ginny is doing right now?_'

'_No! Stop it!_' Harry mentally slapped himself. They had unofficially dated for a while during his sixth year at Hogwarts, but after that…

'_Well, it's obvious you still like each other.'_

'_Yeah, but, the reason we broke up in the first place was so she wouldn't get hurt.'_

'_Right… and now that Voldemort is _dead_?'_

'_I…uh…there are still Death Eaters.'_

'_Really.'_

'_I just don't want her to get hurt.'_

'_Don't be so defensive, she can handle herself!'_

'_I run _alone_!'_

Ah, yes. Running always helps solve the big mental battles. Running was normally relaxing for Harry, but now he found himself more irritated than when he started. Of course he _liked_ Ginny, and events had told him she felt the same way, but now that they were both pursuing careers...

What if, when he did ask her to be his girlfriend, she said no?

Harry chuckled to himself. "Brilliant, the press would have a field day: _'_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived: Terrified of Rejection!'" How was it that he could face Voldemort and every other terror of the wizarding world, but not have the guts to ask out he girl he loved?

Loved?

A sharp beep shook Harry out of his thoughts. Slowing once again, he checked his watch for the time. Cursing under his breath, he suddenly picked up his pace. He was going to be late.

The pavement soon ended, and Harry was forced to veer off onto an unpaved trail, dodging through trees – jumping off the trunks and doing various stunts for no one in particular. Legs and lungs burning, Harry was soon once again in his running zone, focusing on nothing except keeping the rhythm of his pace and breathing. It was probably due to this that Harry did not see the flying red blur coming right towards him until it was too late.

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed a voice.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was hit by what felt like a train and was lying in a tangled heap of limbs and leaves on the ground, panting for air. "S-sorry, mate, I didn't see you coming…at all," Harry gasped from where he lay on the ground, his heart seemingly pounding in his throat.

"_No_ you _didn't_ you git!" came an all too familiar female voice that made Harry's heart race. "Don't you know you're on private property?! I should call the Ministry right now and-" as her freckled face hung inches above Harry's own, Harry found great amusement in watching her face turn almost as red as her hair.

"'Morning, Ginny."

"Harry."

There was a tense silence as neither of them moved from their positions. While Ginny looked positively horrified (yet positively stunning in that same blue jacket hoodie Harry remembered her wearing before), Harry tried to keep calm as his hormones raged for him to just lift his head the few inches it would take him to reach Ginny's beautiful lips…

"Mmphf!!"

Ginny's muffled squeak amused Harry even more as he pulled Ginny closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. To Harry's surprise, Ginny didn't resist. When they broke apart for air, Ginny quickly pushed herself up off of Harry and stood up, brushing herself off, a faint blush on her cheeks. Harry too, stood, and brushed himself off, clearing his throat nervously.

_'Good job, Harry. You really did it this time,'_ his mental self chided him.

_'But she-'_

_'Ah, shut up and ask the question before you chicken out again.'_

"Erm…Ginny?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, Harry?" she replied, facing him.

Becoming tongue tied, Harry stuttered out his request, "Would date you go out on with me?"

Ginny could only blink in confusion. Harry tried again, this time a little slower. "Would you…you know, like to go out to dinner some time…with me?" He asked, bracing for the rejection.

The kiss on the lips was all the answer he needed.

Pulling away from Harry, Ginny walked over to where her broom had fallen in her collision with Harry. "Come on. I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind you eating breakfast with us. Just…don't mention anything about the flying, I'm not supposed to be out here in the morning," she said sheepishly.

Harry just smiled and took her hand in his, twining their fingers together. "Oh don't worry, I think your mum will be too busy thinking about other things to worry about you out flying by yourself," he said mischievously, before setting off at a run towards the Burrow, an appalled Ginny in tow behind him.

"Harry James Potter you _wouldn't_!" she screeched.

It would be a very interesting morning in the Weasley household.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments and Crit's welcome. :]


End file.
